I Don't Wanna Clean Bubblegum Off The Floor!
by shoyruagent
Summary: About the story...
1. Dawning Of The Goo

Disclaimer: You see this in every single fanfic and I'm gonna do it too.  
I don't own any Invader Zim Characters! The only thing I own is this story and the title!  
Don't copy or Gir's Bubblegum Goop will come after you!  
  
Happy Halloween, Here's the story!  
  
I Don't Wanna Clean Bubblegum Off The Floor! By Shoyruagent (Some may call me MasterKaiser)  
  
Chapter 1: Dawning Of The Goo!  
  
An expressionless Woman was sitting at a counter at a supermarket of an unknown name awaiting her next 20-second coustomer, but for some reason there isn't one.  
The woman looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't see anyone there!  
  
"YES!" She screamed with great joy, "Whee-bu-bu-bu-bu!" was her reply  
  
Well that ruined her moment, but she still couldn't see anyone there.  
  
"Hello?" She asked awkwardly "Is Anyone there?",  
  
"No way!" Shouted some kid in a creepy green dog suit, So she slumped back to her bored mode and said "Your Halloween Costume sucks"  
  
Gir put 4 bottles of syrup and a packet of Super-Duper-Sticky Bubblegunk Bubblegum on the counter before jumping onto it himself while the lady scans the items.  
beep beep beep beep beep... ..."Stupid Machine" The lady cursed before she realised who she was trying to scan. She looked at Gir and put him and his items into a trolley and Gir took out a jar labled 'Zim's collection of Earth Money! Don't Touch, Gir!' and gave it to the lady. She pushed him out of the supermarket. It wasn't long until Gir was hitting 40 Mph.  
  
Back at Zim's Home, Zim was watching the TV trying to make out what make's Humans/Gir Slave away to it so much.  
  
"You Stupid Box!" Zim cursed "Show me your secrets, Or face the wrath of ZIM!",  
  
He was so addicted to discovering the TV's Secrets that he didn't notice the freakishly large whoosh. But he did notice the freakishly large BOOM!  
  
"GIR!" Zim shouted after hearing Gir crash into his base with a runaway Shopping trolley "That better be you with my Weapon Of Mass Destruction that got misdirected in the mail and not Dib once again trying to stop me taking over Earth!"  
  
The Good News was that it was Gir, The Bad News was Gir didn't have the WOMD in his hand.  
  
"Syrup!!!" Gir screamed with delight as he slurped half of a bottle down "GIRFOOD!"  
  
"Gir, That's not a Weapon Of Mass Destruction!" Zim told Gir "That's more like a Weapon Of... Mapley... Goodness! (WOMG)"  
  
Zim went to the elevater toilet and said to Gir "I'll be in the lab awaiting the Weapon Of Mapley Goo... I mean, Weapon Of Mass Destruction so you can guard the house from Dib. I can't trust those laser-gnomes"  
  
Gir left the house carrying the three and a half maple syrup bottles and the packet Of Super-Duper-Sticky Bubblegunk Bubblegum and sat in the middle of the path drinking the syrup and opening packet of Supery-Dupery... Sticky Gunk? Let's just call it SDSBB, ok? So after successfuly opening the packet (You know I'm getting desprate when I use decriptive words in simple moments) Gir shoves the gunk in his metalic mouth and begins the chewing, unaware of Dib watching him over the fence.  
  
"Ah Ha! Finally, Undeniable Truth that Zim is in fact an alien! Look at his dog over there, chewing through that piece of pink goo. No normal person feeds there dog gum! Time for my trusty camera" Dib takes out his camera and begins taken pictures of Gir (who is still unaware that Dib is Near)  
  
After Dib rushes down the road to develop, Zim confronts Gir.  
  
"Gir, I told you no snacks while on duty" Zim orders Gir, Gir replies with a big smile showing all the gum in his mouth "That is a discusting excuse for pink goo" Zim said.  
  
A couple of days later, Gir had finished all the bottles of syrup but was still chewing the gum, Zim had noticed this.  
  
"Gir! Get your worthless piece of good-for-nothing goo out of your good-for-nothing mouth or i'll send you to the metal scrap tip!" Gir heard him but was Staring at him "You know, that place where.. um.. Bad robot slaves and machines and terrorists go to be torn apart" Hearing this, Gir pulled on the gum inside his mouth but the Super Duper Sticky gum was being Super Duper Sticky and just stuck to his hand! He tried with the other hand but that just stuck as well! 7 attempts later, Gir was literally rolling in a ball of pink gum! Zim was getting impatient and shouted "Gir! Don't make come in there!" but The Gumball (not to be confused with the hard one that you chew to turn into gum) was rolling down the hill and heading straight for the school!  
  
Meanwhile, Dib was spreading the word to almost everybody on the street about the 'Alien that feeds dog gum' when suddenly the gumball (Not to be confused with the ha... you get the picture) was rolling right infront of him and squashed him (No, he didn't die)  
While Zim was wondering whether this was good or bad... 


	2. The Wrath Of The Gumball

Chapter 2: The Wrath Of The Gumball  
  
Dib sits up 2 minutes after the unenjoyable yet short event, Hoping that he imagined getting trampled from a giant gumball (I'm not even gonna bother...) He touched his back and squish He wasn't touching his shirt!  
  
He also noticed 2 other things:  
1. His hand was really stuck tight to the gum!  
2. He lost the photos!  
  
He rushed back to Zim's place to try and find the 'Gumdog' but couldn't find him.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Dib announced to himself again "What if that gumball had something to do with that Gumdog?"  
  
"This is getting better and better" he thought "I found an alien that feeds dogs Gum that turns them into Giant Gumballs and wreck havok on nearby cities/towns/villages!"  
  
He started to follow the gumball via. the trail of gum it left behind, Zim saw all of this.  
  
"Stupid Meedling Dibmonkey!" Zim exclaimed "Always Meedling in my plans! Wait a minute, I didn't expect this to happen. Does that mean this is Gir's Plan?"  
  
Zim thought for a moment "Ah! He is advanced! All I need to do is sit back and relax" Zim did just that, watch the gumball squish it's 26th victim "If only I had another robot slave to get me a drink, Oh well"  
  
The gumball was heading straight towards the old folks home, the old people were inside though. A large flap was in front of the old folks home, acting as a ramp. The gumball was soon propelled in the air, leaving the Old Folks Home sticky but unharmed.  
  
Now that the gumball was flying, It was twice as dangerous (which was bad news for the tall building it was heading towards)  
  
Inside the building, A Countless number of people were typing of computers, you know the kind of boring business stuff they type. Almost all of them were wishing for something exiting to happen, there wish was granted. SPLODGE! The 20th level's left side's windows were replaced with pink goo!  
  
Now, I bet your expecting the building to collapse but this is an original story! So... The gumball falls off the building side and drops at an incredible speed. I bet you expect the civilians down below not to expect the giant gumball and all get squashed so instead they're gonna do the exact opposite and run away, leaving the gumball a clear landing space. It lands with a giant splodge!  
  
The gumball has finnaly stopped! And Dib arrives at the gumball and announces his speech to the watchers.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! For years, Mankind has looked up at the sky at day and wondered 'Where did the stars go?' But I'm not gonna talk about that, I'm talking about.." he suddenly saw Zim approch, perfect! "GIR! Get outta that Weapon Of Sticky Disgusting Bubbly Doom (WOSDBD) right now!" Zim shouted but before he could get near Gir, Dib confronted him.  
  
"Say Zim, Is this YOUR Weapon Of Sticky Disgusting Bubbly Doom?" Dib Asked, Everyone Faced Zim "Um... Mo, I just came to get my poor dog from that bubble gum gunk"  
  
Everybody turned to Dib, Avaiting his comeback "You mean the Dog I saw Come outside your house eating the same gum that started this whole mess?"  
  
Uh Oh, Dib had got Zim Now! Everyone was giving Zim angry glances, so even threatening him with there mobiles! Zim finnally replied the reply that could save his life "Can you prove it?"  
  
The people were putting away there mobile phones but no one was leaving. "I have photos, but there inside the goo"  
  
Zim was ready for this! "Then go get them" As Dib nervously approched the goo but another thought hit Zim! Maybe, If Dib actually managed to get the photos, everything would be lost and he would have to leave Earth! And he definatly wouldn't want to face The Almighty Tallest!  
  
Dib took a deep breath and was about to stick his head it when a life-saving voice was heard. "Dib, Dad says it's dinner time! No more playing!"  
  
Dib stuttered a rejection "But I was just about to prove alien life-force at this very moment!" Alot of people around his looked very angry and disappointed about the cancelation on the alien-proving thing.  
  
Gaz just showed Dib her wristwatch. Dib looked at the time and jumped, Gaz was right. Even though he hated to leave an entire audience and the alien still and defenceless (Though he didn't know if he had any ray gun or anything hidden) he admit he WAS risking life and death jumping into a huge pile (what? You think a giant gumball can fall a large amount of feet and still be relativly round? Your Crazier than me!) of goopy pink stuff!  
  
Zim Breathed a big sigh of relief, That was a close one! Once eyerybody had left, Zim started looking at the gum, it was a very solid colour, so Gir wasn't viewable, be he knew Gir was still in there. The big and obvious problem was getting him out!  
  
Zim started to think again, Dib was going to come back very soon! And the Dynamite next to the large gum lump was very distra... Dynamite?!  
  
Some hairy men were standing several feet from the dynamite and were about to set it off, obviously trying to get rid of it for good! Zim was running and shouting at them but it was too late...  
  
BOOM!  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
